Cold Summer
by Garnet-Moon
Summary: 100 theme challenge. Fem!EnglandXRussia. He was icy, insane and a monster. She was fiery, logical and had a warriors spirit. Their love is shocking, difficult and impossible, but they were perfect for each other. Some AUs


**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga and anime series do not belong to me**

**AN: Human names mean an AU**

Cold Summer

**13) Travel**

The snow crunched loudly from her boots and the wind was biting at her cheeks, despite the numerous layers of clothing she wore the cold still managed to seep through and for the tenth time she wondered why she had agreed to go to Russia's house on foot.

**61) Casino**

The role of the dice, the noise of the machines and the spinning roulette; it was all slightly overwhelming to Russia, too loud and bright, a soft hand on his arms and a whispered word of comfort allow him to find his feet again.

**41) Happiness**

Is it wrong for him to feel a bubble of joy whenever she and America fight? It usually means she needs comforting afterwards.

**77) Future**

She listens with growing tension as the radio reports the latest spy scandal between the two superpowers and can't deny the twinge of worry she feels about how this will effect their relationship.

**42) Wedding**

He watches her yes glaze over with longing as a human couple exit the church across the street from them, and a seed of an idea plants in his mind. Next week she nearly has a heart attack when she opens the doors to a mock ceremony.

**8) Fantasy**

When she was young her father would tell her tales of magic and wonder to her at night, she whispers the same stories to him as he lays in her lap.

**59) Park**

Her eyes soften as she listens to him talk about a whole park full of sunflowers where the weather would always be warm.

**35) House**

A knocking at the door causes her to jump out of bed. She opens the door to find the scariest nation on the world laying curled up on the floor. In a move that will change their relationship forever she helps him into her house and fetches a blanket.

**91) Cooking**

The sweat drips down his forehead and his fingers clench in the wood, it is one of those rare moments when he feels absolutely terrified. He looks at the moving pile of goop before him and then at the woman standing next to him with bright eyes. Crap.

**25) Mountain**

There are times when she looks at all the obstacles between them and the arguments against them and she feels they've got a hell of a hill to climb.

**68) Manga/Comics**

Russia sometimes wonders what Japan is scribbling whenever the nation sees him and England together. She makes sure to keep it for herself.

**17) Thriller**

Her fingers itched to punch her former charge when he makes her dress up like the girl from the Michael Jackson video but lets it drop when Russia tells her she looks good.

**24) Sea**

She just wants to be friends. He repeats the mantra in his head as he watches her swim in the ocean with the water running down her skin.

**7) Vampire**

Amelia felt her heartbeat spike as Ivan's fangs ran down her neck. The stake in her hand wobbles and she tries to lift it to his chest. He laughs against her neck before slowly sinking his teeth into her soft skin.

**12) Family**

"England! I heard that Russia was forcing you to be with him, I'll save you!" She switches off the phone but it isn't long before Australia rings her to say the same thing.

**37) Food**

The morning after she found him on her doorstep Russia wakes up to the smell of beans on toast and a glass or orange juice on the bedside table. He has no idea what to make of it.

**88) Win**

"What do you mean you bet me in a poker game!" Amelia Kirkland screams at her boyfriend. "Who did you lose to?" Alfred opens his mouth to reply when: "That would be me da."

**52) Exam**

It's always a test of patience and strength when she finds him sprawled on the floor with an empty bottle of vodka in one hand.

**30) Joke**

"You almost had me there England. Ha! Imagine you dating Russia." America's laugh fades away when he sees the look on her face.

**22) Africa**

The world conference is being held in Kenya and he is burning up, not because of the heat but because England was wearing very light clothing and he can see her soft pale skin.

**19) Asia**

China only covers his ears and prays to go death when the various moans, groans and yells come from his neighbours house

**39) Cheating**

It's not fair that he can make her go dead quiet in the middle of a rant. All it takes is his mouth on hers.

**40) Sadness**

There are days when he would shut everything out, even her, and snarl at everything that came near him; when his past would just overwhelm him and he would drop his façade for a couple of hours. That didn't stop her from holding him tight even when he yells at her to leave.

**36) Fear**

They've just won the second world war but she can't feel relief. The growing hostility between America and Russia worries her and she knows they and her boss won't let her stay out of it.

**66) Teen**

Ivan decides that there is nothing good about puberty at all; his body is changing, his voice is acting weird and he's having very weird thoughts about his nerdy next door neighbour.

**79) Train**

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" She looks up from her newspaper to meet the eyes of the tallest man she's ever seen. "No, it's free." She shuffles up and sits next to her. The countryside races by the window and she turns back to her paper. "My name is Ivan, Ivan Braginski." She looks up and smiles. "I'm Amelia, Amelia Kirkland."

**3) Countryside**

He admits to being jealous of her green fields and blue rivers whilst she is envious of his size and population.

**58) Club**

England takes one look at the unconscious France on the floor and the slightly bloody pipe in Russia's hands and shakes her head in exasperation.

**15) Sex**

The first time is a little awkward for him; he is a little ashamed of his body and the scars that mark his skin from various wars and troubles. As they lay there afterwards on the bed, she kisses every single one of them.

**6) Noir**

Ivan doesn't really get the appeal of the film but he's more than happy to hold his girlfriend as she snuggles closer to him.

**97) Myself**

She hates it when he argues with her about America and it always ends with her asking him to leave. As the door slams shut behind him she tries to get rid of the feeling of loneliness that swamps her.

**26) Animals**

Despite her outward appearance of civility he knows the passionate creature that lurks beneath. The numerous bites around his neck are a testimony to that.

**74) Wound**

"Doctor Kirkland you've got another one." Amelia heard the call over the dropping bombs and headed over to her newest patient. The soldier took up most of the bed and she could tell he was Russian from the uniform. There was a gunshot wound in his leg which looked pretty bad but he was smiling at her. "I must thank the Germans for letting me have such a pretty doctor da." Amelia couldn't understand why she thought his accent was cute.

**98) Other**

France watched as his rival sometime friend, danced in the arms of one of the creepiest nations he knew, and damned himself for letting her go on to another.

**23) Universe**

He tried to pay attention as she explained the numerous constellations and planets that made up their universe but the way her eyes light up and sparkle is just so much more interesting.

**20) Europe**

A good thing about her new friendship with Russia was that she was finally able to understand more about eastern European culture; even if the three Baltic nations tended to shrink back when she visited.

**32) Human Being**

She knows they aren't human and may not feel true human emotions, but she's certain that the emotion she feels for Russia is one of the most human in the world.

**38) Shopping**

Ivan was getting desperate now, the sun was setting and most of the stores were closing. His eyes were drawn to a window of a small shop by the corner. On display was a tiny silver dragon on a chain. Perfect. She'd love it.

**70) Ice**

The first time they shook hands she nearly pulled back from the freezing temperature of his skin. Now she welcomes the icy touch that keeps her heart safe and protected.

**49) Game**

Suspicion and paranoia follow her on the first few dates as she tries to figure out just what he's playing.

**100) Dance**

Someone of his size is not really made for waltzing around a floor but she just waves his fear away and puts one of his hands on her waist.

**90) Snow**

The white frosty flakes land on her eyelashes and face, her skin tingles for a second before it melts and leaves a trail of water like a tear-track down her face, as she stands at the gates of one of the gulags waiting for him.

**54) Compassion**

"He's crazy." "Insane." "A complete psycho." Maybe he was, but right now he needed her and that was all that mattered.

**56) Coffee**

Ivan nearly choked on his drink when he saw the small but beautiful waitress make her way towards him with a pen and notepad ready fro his order.

**71) Clouds**

"England do you mind if I join you?" She looked across from the sky to the nation that towered over her. He hadn't spoken her since the night she'd let him stay. Moving across she cleared a space for him. "No, go ahead." She felt him lay down next to her and turned her attention back to the clouds.

**75) Police**

"Put your hands up Braginski!" His hands grabbed the person closest to him and pressed a gun against her head. "Put the gun down Jones, or she dies." He looks down into his hostages eyes and is met with sparking green fury. A smirk crosses his face. This is going to be fun.

**86) News**

England suddenly decided that revealing her relationship with Russia at the world meeting was not her smartest idea.

**11) Death**

Nations don't die. They can only cease to exist in the minds and hearts of their people. He holds her close and listens to the soothing beat of her heart; he don't know what he'll do if she vanishes.

**14) Poetry**

The seven year old girl squeals in delight as she unwraps the present from her best friend: a small book of rhymes and poems from his homeland.

**93) Drunk**

He's always had a soft spot for cute things and he can't help but chuckle as the passed out nation cuddles her glass close to her and lets out a soft snore.

**80) Escape**

The dashing prince below calls up to the beautiful princess to drop down and he will catch her. The princess shakes her head and gently strokes the head of her captor. She no longer wishes to be free of him.

**64) Telephone**

Her heart freezes in her chest when she picks up her mobile and it's Russia asking her out on a date.

**33) Sport**

His favourite sport is England-ball, she doesn't like it for some reason.

**89) After Death**

Amelia Kirkland-Braginski stands in front of her husbands grave and rests a hand on her stomach. A little part of Ivan would always be alive, and she turns her head to the heavens where she is sure he is watching her from.

**1) School**

On his first day in a class of 28 he punched two students, scared 25 of them and was soundly pushed over by a tiny blonde haired girl who told him to "go away". He thinks he's in love.

**21) America**

She has to bite back a growl when both America and Canada tie her up "for her own safety". She's going to have to ask Russia if she could borrow his pipe.

**4) Wood**

He can feel the twigs and leaves snag on his hair and skin but he ignores them in favour of the nymph skipping ahead in front of him, a taunting smile on her lips.

**28) Fire**

How can a man of ice and snow make her feel like her whole body is aflame? The same way a nation with fiery spirit and heart can love one of ice and madness.

**43) Pregnancy**

A hand strokes her extended stomach as she contemplates the forms in front of her. She suddenly looks up and yells. "Ivan, I've got a craving for pancakes and onions."

**62) Hotel**

Russia is visiting Great Britain with his boss. As the two leaders leave their nations to discuss politics and business he grabs her and drags her off the hotel room he's staying at. It's been far too long.

**73) Power**

It gives her a rush. The power she wields over him, but she never uses it to mock or belittle him. She feels honoured that he's given her such a gift.

**81) Famous**

The horrified choke she makes when he tells her he's not heard of Romeo and Juliet lets him know that he's in serious trouble.

**60) Car**

England closes her eyes and builds up her courage. She turns to the country next to her with serious eyes. "I love you Russia." He nearly crashes into a tree.

**94) Money**

She's worth more to him then all the wealth in the world.

**18) Music**

The piano plays into the night, and the masked dancers twirl and spin on the floor. She sways to the sound and gasps when a hand wraps around her waist and spins her round. His face is hidden by a black mask but she can see the violet eyes behind it.

**67) Yaoi**

Hungary has never forgiven them for messing up her RussiaXUSA dream and won't talk to England for weeks after.

**50) Night**

When the darkness closes in around him and bloody memories replay whenever he closes his eyes he clutches on to her, in order to get some sleep.

**27) Friendship**

It's only when she sees a vase of sunflowers on her doorstep one day that she realises she's actually become friends with Russia. The thought isn't as scary as it once was.

**65) Photo**

He was digging through the attic when he found them: pictures of his first marriage. His hand clench over the frame and remembers the time when he was once happy with Amelia. She's smiling at the camera and her eyes were glimmering with hope and love. Three months later she was dead.

**16) Horror**

On one of her earlier visits she found him curled up in a pool of blood clutching the pipe. Her eyes widen when he turns to her with a smile that only madmen wear. "Russia...what have you done?"

**82) Adoption**

"Ivan we're more than ready for this."

"No we aren't Amelia, it's too big a step."

"You'll be great and I've wanted this for so long."

"But why do you want a puppy?"

**9) Motherhood**

Ivan watches as his wife gently rocks there son to sleep, singing a lullaby softly in the quiet room, and knows that however unfit he feels to be a father she is more than ready to be a mother.

**10) Art**

A scowl crosses her face when she realises that he has mastered the art of annoying America and knows that it mainly involves her.

**72) Rain**

The water pelts into her back and she is thoroughly drenched, but the letter in her hand wipes away any negative feelings.

**63) Mall**

She's late for meeting with her friends. She runs through the automatic doors only to collide with a big heavy body. Her bum hits the floor and she winces. "Are you alright miss da?"

**55) Philosophy**

Name: Amelia Kirkland.

Age: 20

Occupation: Philosophy student at Oxford university

Ivan looked at the information on his newest target. For some reason his boss wanted her removed and he strapped the gun to his thigh. His eyes lingered in the picture: A green eyed woman with blonde hair smiled back and he tried to ignore the sudden twinge in his chest.

**99) Lover**

England would admit to being surprised at Russia's skills in bed. She appreciated them of course, she only wished she didn't feel as sore the next morning.

**76) Past**

She reads with growing horror and shock the tales of those who lived in Stalin's Russia and the Terror they suffered. Looking across at him she can't understand how he bore it.

**57) City-life**

The flashing lights temporarily blind him and he feels uncomfortable surrounded by so many buildings but he'd promised himself to visit London and spend time with his new friend England. Now he just needed some directions.

**46) Racism**

She reminds him that her own past is not lilly white either as memories of African slaves in chains and boats spring to mind.

**83) Murder**

He looks down at her body and drops whatever weapon he had in his hand. His mind blanked as he stared at Amelia's corpse, hoping against hope that he hadn't just ended her life. He'd only wanted her to be quiet. A cry tore from his throat as the police ran into the room.

**96) Birthday**

She gives his a present on the day that the USSR fell and he's not sure whether to feel angry or happy.

**78) Plane**

"Mummy I don't want to fly." Amelia rubs her daughters back and glares at her chuckling husband.

"She is definitely your daughter da." If she wasn't too busy hugging Helenka she'd hit him."

**47) Drug**

Her kisses are so addictive that it hurts to let her leave his side.

**5) Children**

The former hitman watches his tiny son and daughter play on the carpet with awe on his face. They were a miracle he did not deserve. His eyes turned to the kitchen where his first miracle was lighting the candles on a birthday cake: Amelia Braginski, age 26, occupation wife, philosophy teacher and wish-granter.

**53) Evil**

There was no goodness in him, General winter and hardship had drained all light from him. He needed an angel to save him, and he'd gotten one.

**44) Job**

She hated her job. Not because of her work. Not because of her co-workers, but because of the unbearable bastard she had for a boss. Mr Braginski was her arch-enemy. He called her into his office again and as she sat there with barely fury. "Ah, Amelia, would you like to go to dinner with me?" …..."What!"

**29) Air**

Was it too cliché for him to want her more than his next breath?

**2) University**

Ivan drove up to the university and easily spotted his target in the crowd. He watched with amusement as she tried to balance about ten books in her hands and a shopping bag. Time to offer some help. She looked so innocent that the gun at his side felt heavier than usual.

**31) Movies**

Why, oh why had she invited Russia over to watch films with? Oh yeah, it was to cling to him during the horror ones and bury her face in his chest.

**51) Holidays**

" So were agreed then right." Russia nodded and she smiled.

"Great so I'll come to Moscow this year and you come to London next.

**95) Ghost**

Ivan walks through the "haunted house" with an easy walk. His idiotic rival had boasted that this house was the scariest in the world. Just another thing that he was wrong about. He turned a corner and his eyes widened as he saw a figure sitting in an old fashioned chair. Her outline was fuzzy and white; her skin deathly pale and she seemed to shimmer in the air. He was frozen by a pair of ghostly green eyes.

**45) Internet**

"I thought you called me over to help you with your computer?" England said as Russia began kissing her neck with growing heat.

**84) Religion**

God had never been a big deal for him, he only believed in the hell the General Winter brought each year. She brought him heaven with soft words and kisses.

**48) Seasons**

Winter: He hated

Spring: He liked.

Summer: He adored.

Autumn: He loved – She always visited near the harvest time

**87) Hospital**

She pushes through the door with panic in her eyes. A doctor finds her sitting on a bench clutching her wedding ring. "Mrs Braginski." She looked up with desperation. "Your husband is going to live." She let out a relieved moan and grabbed his hand.

"Take me to him, now."

**69) Sweetness**

He swept his tongue across her mouth, gathering the sweet flavour of apples and rain tinged with a hint of Vodka.

**85) Unsaid**

The rest of the countries know the unspoken rule: you don't flirt with England or hurt her in anyway. Not unless you value your life.

**AN: Well this took a long time but I'm quite happy with how it turned out! Sorry if either of them were OOC. Some of the AU ones are connected but some are stand alone. Hope you enjoyed and please review. Themes belong to Akikorossella**


End file.
